Warrior Messups
by Marishu Tajamoto
Summary: Just in case you forgot... R&R if you want it to not be a one-shot. NO FLAMES, of course. More info inside.
1. Little reminders

**Okay, here's how this is going to work. I need at least 10 reviews/ideas to make a new chapter. That means lots of R&Rs.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

* * *

Stormfur: Hey Squirrelflight, remember when I loved you in Moonrise?

Squirrelflight: Uh huh, you and Ashfur.

Brambleclaw: Hey, she's my girl!

Stormfur: Lay off! I'm her dad's best mate's son!

Brambleclaw: Yeah, I guess so…

Stormfur: Don't you think it's awkward that my dad is getting re-mated?

Brightheart: I'm disgusted. In Twilight when Cinderpelt dies, it says my _eyes_ were shining.

Leafpool: Why were your eyes/eye shining? She had just died!

Brightheart: Dunno.

Cloudtail: Oh, oh!! I can up with a new swear: Yo mama became a warrior at twenty moons! POOOOOONED!!

All: Um, okaaaay…

Firestar: Oh, yeah. Cloudtail, weren't you supposed to take the journey to Highstones before becoming a warrior?

Cloudtail: No, I'm an atheist.

Bluestar: (Down from StarClan) In the first book they called me Blusetar!!! No fair.

Whitestorm: Hey Bluestar! I'm your nephew!

Bluestar: I forgot… Long time no see!

Whitestorm: And my eyes change color in the Darkest Hour. I swear!

Mousepaw: Didn't I die? I'm still in the allegiances a book after my death…

Firestar: What's up with Tallpoppy? She was a warrior from the first book and she's going to outlive me! Women really do live longer then men.

Squirrelflight: Toadkit, Tumblekit, Applekit, and Marshkit all mysteriously disappeared a few books back.

Graystripe: I'm the only cat in the clans who has yellow eyes! Where am I from?

Mille: Maybe Africa…

Brambleclaw: Poor Heavystep. Apprentice in a Rising Storm, and died as an elder in Sunset.

Stormfur: Dustpelt, in the Sight, you didn't need to tell me 'your father used to be leader.' He was already back!

Dustpelt: Maybe you were a bit slow on the uptake…

Sorreltail: Brackenfur, you're too old for me.

Brackenfur: Dang!

Whitewing: Thornclaw, are you crushing on me?

Thornclaw: Yeah, why?

Whitewing: 'Cuz you're my uncle!

Berrypaw: I still only have half a tail, remember?

Leafpool: OMG, you're right! And Firestar?

Firestar: Yup?

Leafpool: How come you and Sandstorm and Squirrelflight have ginger fur but I'm a tortoise shell?

Firestar: Well, you see… that is… in fact…

Squirrelflight: Hi Leafpool.

Leafpool: Hi. Remember when we could read each other's thoughts?

Squirrelflight: Yup! Why are you apprenticing your nephew? Isn't that favoritism?

Leafpool: No. Did you know I named Jaypaw Jay_feather_ after Crowfeather, who I loved?

Squirrelflight: Figures. Hi Cloudtail! I'm your cousin!

Cloudtail: Oh yeah! What a family reunion!

Graystripe: Firestar, didn't you fail on both of your first two apprentices?

Firestar: Way to bring up painful memories.

Graystripe: Why doesn't anyone remember that you and I brought WindClan back?!

Firestar: Yeah, you're right!

Brackenfur: Thornclaw, we are both described as golden-brown toms!

Thornclaw: Maybe we're really twins. So anyway, who gave Tigerstar his nine lives?

Brackenfur: Beats me. And do StarClan give you eight lives and add on the one you have, or do they kill you to give the leader a fresh start?

Thornclaw: Sounds pretty gruesome.

Graystripe: Who's my dad and mom?

Dustpelt: I forget. Wasn't it Lionheart your dad?

Graystripe: Yeah, I think you're right! And he was your mentor.

Dustpelt: Uh huh. By the way Sandstorm, are you my sister?

Sandstorm: Either that or you had a major crush on me.

Dustpelt: Heh heh… About that…

* * *

**How was it? R&R, MY FRIENDS!!**


	2. We are family

Okay, I'm getting complaints (what else is new ((grin)) ) so I'm changing this to story format.

And thanks to all my supporters! Shun all my non-supporters!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or any of the mess-ups.**

* * *

FAMILY TIES EDITION

Ferncloud sat in the middle of the clearing… reading the Warriors series.

"Graystripe, I think I've solved the mystery about your parents," she hollered across the clearing. Graystripe poked his head out of the warriors den.

"Oh goody!" he mewed and padded over. "Who is it?"

Ferncloud grinned. "Willowpelt and Patchpelt!"

"Holly mousedung!" Firestar interjected. "…That make Spottedleaf your aunt!" Graystripe's eyes bulged.

"And it says here that Longtail is your half-brother and Swiftpaw is your brother."

"Great StarClan," groaned Graystripe. "Oh yeah, here's a shocker; Lionheart is Goldenflower's brother! I would never had guessed!" Brambleclaw gasped as he joined the group.

"Oh yeah, Ferncloud!" Brambleclaw added. "You and Dustpelt have had seven kits!"

Ferncloud blushed. "That many already? And anyway, half of them died." She turns to Spiderleg. "Dear, I forgot to tell you, but your grandfather is Whitestorm."

"Hot dog!" Spiderleg exclaimed and dashed off to tell his friends.

Sandstorm yawned as she padded over. "What's all the fuss? Why are you guys shouting?"

Ferncloud smiled devilishly. "We're catching up on family bonds. Speaking of which, your father is Redtail!"

"Uh huh, it's true! He was my mentor," Dustpelt added. "Why didn't you sit vigil with him? I would have liked some company…"

"Yeah well, you have no parents!" Sandstorm growled.

Dustpelt was about to retort but stopped short. "You're right!" he exclaimed.

Ferncloud wasn't done yet. "Oh Briiiiiightheart!" she called. "Cinderpelt was your sister!"

"Jeepers! How do you know that?" Brightheart exclaimed.

"Magic," Ferncloud purred with satasfaction. "Do you mind reminding Mousefur that her brother was Runningwind. Their parents were One-eye and Halftail."

Graystripe mewed, "Speakling of parents, Spottedleaf and Willowpelt's mother was Dappletail. Great StarClan, that makes her my grandmother!"

Firestar faints. "Help, Suech!" cries Ferncloud. (A/N: Read my We'll call it… story.)

* * *

Sorry that it's so short, but… yeah. Happy late Thanksgiving!


End file.
